Diamond Dogs (song)
| Length = 5:56 | Label = RCA APBO 0293 | Writer = David Bowie | Producer = David Bowie | Reviews = | Last single = "Rock 'n' Roll Suicide" (1974) | This single = "Diamond Dogs" (1974) | Next single = "1984" (1974) | | Misc = }} "Diamond Dogs" is a 1974 single by David Bowie, the title track of the album of the same name. The lyric introduces the listener to Bowie’s latest persona and his environment; Halloween Jack dwells on top of an abandoned skyscraper ("Manhattan Chase", a.k.a. One Chase Manhattan Plaza) in a post-apocalyptic Manhattan. The guitar sound is heavily influenced by The Rolling Stones, and signalled Bowie moving away from glam rock and closer to a proto-punk Stooges-influenced sound.Nicholas Pegg (2000). The Complete David Bowie: p.63 The track was considered by many commentators to be an unconventional single, and it only reached number 21 in the United Kingdom. According to NME critics Roy Carr and Charles Shaar Murray, "As a potential hit single, the title track from Diamond Dogs was something of a non-event. Too long, too bleak in vision, too tough to dance to... you know the drill."Roy Carr & Charles Shaar Murray (1981). Bowie: An Illustrated Record: p.64 While it failed to make the U.S. charts, the song became a central part of Bowie’s North American tour in 1974. The B-side was a version of Bowie’s 1971 single "Holy Holy", re-recorded during the Ziggy Stardust sessions the same year. Track listing # "Diamond Dogs" (Bowie) – 5:56 (In Australia, a 2'58" edit was used (RCA 102462) instead of the full-length album version. ) # "Holy Holy" (Bowie) – 2:20 Production credits * Producers: ** David Bowie on "Diamond Dogs" ** Ken Scott on "Holy Holy" * Musicians: ** David Bowie: vocals, guitar, sax ** Herbie Flowers: bass ** Mike Garson: piano ** Aynsley Dunbar: drums ** Mick Ronson: guitar on "Holy Holy" ** Trevor Bolder: bass on "Holy Holy" ** Mick Woodmansey: drums on "Holy Holy" Charts Live versions * A live version from the 1974 tour was released on David Live. This version was also issued on the Dutch release Rock Concert. Another live recording from the 1974 tour was released on the semi-legal album A Portrait in Flesh. * A live performance recorded on 23 March 1976 was released on Live Nassau Coliseum '76, part of the 2010 reissues of Station to Station. Other releases * It appears on several compilations: ** Changesonebowie (1976) ** The Best of Bowie (1980) 4:37 re-edited version ** Chameleon (Australia/New Zealand 1979) ** Changesbowie (1990) ** The Singles Collection (1993) ** The Best of 1969/1974 (1997) ** Best of Bowie (2002) ** The Platinum Collection (2005/2006) ** Nothing Has Changed (2014) * It was released as a picture disc in the RCA Life Time picture disc set. * The 4:37 edit heard on the 1980 Best of Bowie compilation LP was released on CD in 2004, on the bonus disc of the 30th Anniversary edition of Diamond Dogs (though commentators note dissimilarities). * The Australian single edit was reissued in 2016 on Re:Call 2, part of the Who Can I Be Now? compilation. Cover versions * Beck recorded a cover version of "Diamond Dogs", produced by Timbaland, for the film Moulin Rouge! in 2001. The dancers in the film were also called the Diamond Dogs, as were the dancers on Bowie's 1974 tour. * Blind Willie's Johnson – Only Bowie (1995) * Dramarama – Live recording (1992) * Duran Duran – Thank You (Japanese version 1995) * Rancid Vat – "Bowiecide" single * Graveyard School – Hero: The Main Man Records Tribute to David Bowie (2007) * Gilby Clarke – Swag Notes References *Pegg, Nicholas, The Complete David Bowie, Reynolds & Hearn Ltd, 2000, ISBN 1-903111-14-5 Category:1974 singles Category:David Bowie songs Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by David Bowie Category:RCA Records singles Category:1974 songs